


under the panic of doom

by fullofdunshine



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofdunshine/pseuds/fullofdunshine
Summary: Ethan makes a deal with a fae to save his brother.(based onthistumblr prompt)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	under the panic of doom

Ethan steps into the woods, determined. The sunlight filters through the leaves in streams of pinky gold, and the trees rustle suspiciously as he heads off the beaten path. Not long after, his sense of direction very quickly disappears. Then, his sense of time. Eventually, he comes to the realization that he has no idea where he is. 

And he's scared. Not so much for being lost in the woods. He’s scared that for all his research, all his phone calls and paper trails and tears and pain that he was wrong. That this would be for nothing, and that he'd die alone, lost in this forest. That his brother would die alone, with no one to look after him. He’s scared, but he doesn’t let it deter him from his mission.

The sun sets some time, as the soft light in the forest fades, until he's left stumbling in the darkness. He walks around aimlessly, groping around until he finds a tree. He brushes away the stray stickers and leaves, and sits with his back to it. It’d be nice to take a nap.

Just a short nap.

\---

"Oh?"

Ethan startles awake, eyes opening wide. His head whips his head back and forth, awareness rushing back to him, as he looks for the source of the voice. 

The forest is no longer dark and ominous. The vegetation glow with the rosy hue of sunlight. It’s morning, he realizes as he sits back on his haunches and watches stray beams illuminate his surroundings, giving them an ethereal glow.

There's rustling, and he sits up slowly, stretching and working the tiredness from his limbs. "Hello?” he calls, thinking about the voice he just heard. "Is anyone there?"

"It's been a long time since I've had a human.... _visit_." The voice purrs at him, echoing in all directions. There's a seductive, bold strength to it, but he' s still not entirely sure where it’s coming from, nor where he should look first. 

"Are you a fae?" he asks into the morning light.

There's no answer. There's only emptiness, magnified by the silence of the ambient noises of the forest

"I am," the voice answers, amused this time, right into his ear. Ethan quickly spins around, only to find nothing there. And there is nothing--.

Until he hears soft footfalls all around him. He looks up, and there they are. 

And _god_ , are they absolutely stunning. They’re not that tall, they only have a couple inches on Ethan, but they’re muscular too, not lean, in a way that makes Ethan’s mouth dry up. He notices the fae’s wings, giant with translucent panes of gold. The fae wears a toga-like garment the same color awash in summer reds, oranges, yellows and golds, which falls to mid thigh. The fae is also _literally_ glowing, a reddish-gold, and the light constantly rolls under their skin, making them that much more ethereal and terrifying. 

A crown of antlers, with tiny threads of gold weaved in, is nestled upon inky black curls. Their ears are pointed, and their eyes are brown, though they look gold depending on how the light touches them.

 _Oh no, they’re hot_ , Ethan thinks.

"Hi," Ethan says.

The fae smirks, prowling closer. Ethan continues to kneel, rooted to his spot in fear. The fae is close enough to reach out to him, but Ethan might literally explode if he does. "You may call me Mark," the fae grips Ethan's chin firmly, tilting it up. "Why have you called me?"

Ethan is hypnotized by the specks of color in Mark's eyes. They shimmer beautifully, and Ethan realizes he still hasn't answered the question. "My brother," he swallows nervously, "My brother is dying. he doesn't have a lot of time left, and I want to cure him."

Mark hums, releasing Ethan's chin. "And if I could cure him, what would you give me?"

"Anything." Ethan doesn't hesitate.

"Anything?" Mark stares intensely at him. "What if I wanted your life? your soul? You would offer it so easily?"

"Anything," Ethan repeats, staring back.

Mark raises their eyebrow. "Stand," they command, and Ethan stumbles in his quickness to obey.

Mark is silent as they circle Ethan, staring him up and down in a concentrated manner

"I will cure your brother,” Mark states finally, after finishing their weird examination. “In exchange for your first born child."

"Deal."

Mark smiles, all sharp, pointed teeth. "Very well. When you return home your brother will be in pristine condition. It will be like he never fell ill," Mark's smile softens slightly. "Even the memory of his suffering will fade."

Ethan's eyes prickle. "Thank you, Mark. He means....everything to me."

Mark laughs, not meanly. "So I can tell. Let’s hope the price wasn’t too much for you after all," they step back. "Only time will tell."

Ethan lets out a breath, relieved that the hard part was over. "Alright. So," he fiddles with the edge of his sleeve. "When do we start?"

Mark tilts their head at Ethan, eyes narrowing. "Elaborate."

"You said you wanted my firstborn," Ethan starts, fidgeting. 

"Yes?" Mark says slowly. "And you agreed?"

"Yes," he says quickly, "so—when can we start."

Ethan can see the gears churning and understanding click into place. Mark's eyes widen slightly, before narrowing. They smirk, and the rolling fire under their skin brightens. "I suppose that would be… efficient." They look Ethan up and down.

Ethan nods, blushing.

"I will find you," Mark says. "In a few days, after you return home and recover." They glance at Ethan’s rumpled, disheveled appearance, which makes Ethan fidget nervously, especially in contrast to beautiful, mystical being before him.

"Oh. Okay." He scuffs at the soft ground under his foot. "Um, how do I get home?"

Mark looks at him. Ethan squirms. 

A few seconds pass, and then Mark sighs. "I will send you back. It would be a terrible pain—” They flash a pointed, predatory grin “— if you were to get lost before your end of the deal fulfilled."

Mark is in front of him suddenly. Before he can react, there's a warm hand on his forehead.

His eyes roll back into his head and the last thing he sees is the hazy shape of the fire fae before he falls unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, the porn will be in the next chapter.


End file.
